TheDipDap1234 as "Topher" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:12 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 16:13 Totally new. His obsession with hosting will be slowed down, and he will be more interesting in trying to make people buy Tophgel. 16:14 <@TDIFan13> Okay, cool. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 16:14 No. Topher only loves himself and his family. Especially his father. 16:15 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:15 No. To me, everyone's fine the way he is. I don't care if he has a different gender, or a different race, he's still my brother. We are all human beings. 16:16 <+MysteryCharacter> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Topher and your partner for this scene is Gwen. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 16:16 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Gwen13 16:16 Ella6 has changed nick to Topher6 16:16 * Gwen13 sits by the dock, sulking. 16:17 * Topher approaches her 16:18 <@TDIFan13> (In future, just enter /me before the action.) 16:18 (okay, sorry) 16:18 <@TDIFan13> (Don't apologize! It's all good.) 16:18 <+Gwen13> What do you want? 16:19 What's wrong? Why are you sulking? You realized you're hair is atrocious? 16:19 *your 16:19 <+Gwen13> I'm not sulking! 16:19 <+Gwen13> Just leave me alone, okay? 16:20 not until you try out my hairgel! It will fix your hair in a second and you won't ever sulk ever again! 16:21 Buy Tophgel it's only 50 dollars! 16:21 <+Gwen13> ... 16:21 <+Gwen13> Sure. Can I see it? 16:22 Not now, it's in my cabin and I'm too lazy to go there 16:22 * Gwen13 notices Topher's cellphone. 16:22 <+Gwen13> Here. 16:22 <+Gwen13> I'll check it out online. 16:22 * Gwen13 grabs the cellphone and tosses it into the ocean. 16:23 <+Gwen13> >.> 16:23 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAH CELLPHONE 16:23 YOU DEMON 16:23 * Gwen13 rolls her eyes and walks off. 16:23 <+Gwen13> Whatever. 16:23 *jumps into the ocean to find his cellphone 16:23 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 16:23 <@TDIFan13> That was fun! 16:23 <@TDIFan13> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 16:25 Thanks! I hope I will get in, but if I won't, I won't be angry or anything 16:26 <@TDIFan13> No matter what, at least you got the experience from auditioning :) 16:26 <@TDIFan13> Anyway, we'll come to a decision by June 30, in the meantime you're free to go. 16:26 okay, good night! 16:27 Topher6 4f7573bb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.117.115.187 has quit Page closed Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions